takdir yang menyakitkan
by presiden jomblo indonesia
Summary: dua orang pemuda yang merasakan betapa sakitnya patah hati, keduanya berbincang singkat dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari desa konoha membawa rasa sakit dihatinya.


**warning: typo,aneh dll.**

 **disclamer: masashi kishimoto.**

 **main chara: Naruto Uzumaki x Nara Shikamaru.**

 **genre: Frenship**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **chapter 1.**

Naruto Uzumaki, Sang pahlawan dunia shinobi tengah menatap bintang-bintang di atap menara hokage. Naruto disana bukan cuma menatap bintang-bintang di langit tetapi juga merenungi nasibnya yang begitu buruk dalam hidup.

Perjalanan hidupnya memang tak bagus atau bisa di bilang bahagia. Begitu juga dengan kisah cintanya juga buruk.

Gadis yang dicintainya telah pergi dari sisinya dan memilih bersanding dengan mantan missing-nin. Naruto berfikir apakah pengorbananya selama ini tak berarti bagi gadis itu. Dia sudah berkorban banyak untuk gadis itu bahkan rela mati untuk gadis itu.

Dan apakah Sakura tak melihat dengan jelas cinta yang Naruto tunjukan dengan nyata itu tak berbuah apa-apa, Meniggalkan Naruto dalam kesengsaraan dalam hidup. Naruto sekarang merasa sangat terluka setelah mengetahui bahwa pengorbananya selama ini tak di tangapi oleh Sakura.

Seandainya Naruto terlahir dengan hati yang egois maka dulu dia sudah membiarkan Sakura mati di tangan Gaara saat invasi di ujian chunin.

Naruto juga pasti akan membiarkan Sakura mati ditangan Sasuke saat di negara besi waktu itu jika dia dilahirkan dengan hati egois.

Kini pengorbanan Naruto sia-sia, Luka di hatinya mungkin akan sembuh dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

Bahkan Naruto mengorbankan tangan kananya untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke konoha.

Hanya penyesalan yang kini tersisa dalam hati Naruto.

Naruto sempat berfikir untuk pergi jauh dari desa konoha, Membawa luka yang menganga di lubuk hatinya , meninggalkan semua yang ada di konoha untuk mehilangkan sakit hatinya.

"Ternyata kau ada disini Naruto," sebuah suara membuat lamunanya buyar, Dengan segera dia mengalihkan kepalanya kearah belakang dan Naruto lihat adalah seorang pemuda berambut nanas tengah menuju kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, Shika," tanya Naruto yang heran melihat Shikamaru datang keatap gedung hokage.

"Menurutmu, " balas Shikamaru dengan nada malas dan itu pula yang membuat Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya .

"Kita sama , Naruto, jika kau ingin mendengar jawaban yang jujur dari ku," ucap Shikamaru alasanya datang ke atap gedung hokage.

Naruto sendiri mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tak ingin melihat Ino dan Sai di pesta pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke. Itulah yang jadi alasan Shikamaru tak hadir kepesta itu. Naruto tahu pemuda jenius dan pemalas itu menaruh hati kepada rekan timnya itu , Namun apa daya Ino yang tak tahu bahwa Shikamaru jatuh cinta padanya menerima lamaran dari Sai.

" Yah, kita sama-sama pecundang," ucap Naruto, Shikamaru tahu bahwa saat ini Naruto sedang terpukul mengtahui bahwa gadis yang dicintainya memilih menikah dengan seorang mantan penjahat kelas kakap. Dan hal itu membuat Shikamaru benci dengan Sakura.

"Lalu setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan, Naruto," tanya Shikamaru kepada Naruto.

"Mungkin pergi dari desa, dan membawa luka ini jauh lebih baik dari pada tetap tinggal didesa," balas Naruto yang sudah mengalihkan padanganya dari Shikamaru ke arah langit melihat puluhan juta bintang yang berterbangan dilangit malam.

"Dan dengan kepergianku, kita bisa lihat apakah Sakura akan sadar bahwa akulah yang selama ini yang melindunginya bukan Sasuke-teme," tambah Naruto sementara Shikamaru masih bergulat dengan fikiranya apakah dia juga harus pergi dari desa untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit hatinya kepada Ino.

"Bolehkah aku ikut," tanya Shikamaru bertanya pada Naruto sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarkan pertayaan dari Shikamaru terdiam.

"Kau mau ikut denganku, lalu bagaimana dengan ibumu Shika," balas Naruto dengan diakhiri dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

" Jika ibuku bertanya kenapa aku pergi,mungkin akan aku jawab dan memberitahukan alasanya mungkin ibuku mengizinkanya," jawab Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, jika itu sudah keputusanmu aku tak bisa melarangnya," ucap Naruto. Naruto dan Shikamaru menghabiskan malam dengan berbincang tanpa ada niatanya untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke.

 **THE END.**


End file.
